


A cruel and unusual 8tonement for one's sins.

by SaltinesAndPeanutButter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltinesAndPeanutButter/pseuds/SaltinesAndPeanutButter
Summary: After the events of [S]: Game Over, The Condesce sends Aranea to a version of Alternia where Mindfang and the whole Serket lineage doesn't exist- until Aranea arrives in Mindfang's place.





	A cruel and unusual 8tonement for one's sins.

Aranea felt herself being catapulted through space at an ungogly speed. As fast as she was thrown she landed on a beach on her back, feeling the top bit of her right horn snap off. She picked up the yellow piece and kept it in her hand. Aranea wiped the sand off herself as she surveyed her surroundings, noting that they were identical to the beaches on Beforus.

"If I'm on Beforus, then that means that Meenah must be around here somewhere..." Aranea mumbled to herself. As soon as that sentence left her mouth, she seen a trident soar past her face. She turned around in awe, and saw a familiar face.

"Water you doin' on my beach?!" Meenah yelled at Aranea, thinking her to be a tresspasser, which she kind of was.

"Meenah, I thought we talked about this. Tridents are dangerous weapons, they can cause lots of damage in short bits of time. But I'm so happy to see you again, Meenah!"

"Who the shell are you and how on Alternia do you know my name?"

"I'm Aranea! Your closest friend in paradox space! Wait- Alternia?"

"Yeah, Alternia's the name of this place. You so dense that you don't know the name of your own planet?" 

"Meenah- I just got here. Stop toying with me, I know it's you. You must remember me, even if you don't remember the events that led to my disappearance."

"Nope."

"Gog. I'm not on Beforus am I?"

"You're on my turf now, homegirl. While we're talkin', what happened to your horn?"

"I was shot through space by an alternate version of you- or well, she WAS you, I guess- and I landed here on my back and the top of my hook horn snapped."

"I can get you a coverin' for the horn if you want one."

Knowing Meenah, there had to be a catch. "What's the catch?" Aranea asked.

"I'm nine sweeps old and I'm gonna have to kill the empress so I can take her place soon. Problem is that I'm a lazy fuck who sits around all day and has no idea on how to take down a bitch like her. She doesn't even share my sign, the weirdo. She's a Picen, which means I'm probubbly the first in my lineage which is coral I guess. Anyway whale you kelp me take down this fish?"

"I shore whale." Aranea replied.   

"Now meet me at this same spot tomorrow and we'll discuss plans-"

"But I don't have a hive."

"Waterebber, I'll get a houseboat for you to live in tomorrow. For now just live in the jungle over there."

"The jungle?!"

"You really are a pansy...what's your name?"

"Aranea. Aranea Serket. Cerulean blood, Scorpio sign."

"Whale I don't sink that there's even a "Scorpio" sign on the books, but it's hard to argue with the sign on your chest."  Meenah said before she turned around and walked back into the water.

"Hey! Don't forget this!" Aranea yelled, holding the trident. But Meenah didn't hear her.

Aranea dragged the trident along in the sand, making her way to the jungle. On Beforus, she lived in a comfortable castle hive in a perfect blue-blood suburban lawnring. She'd never so much as gone camping, let alone spent the day in a jungle! She found a large bush with thick enough leaves to obscure her from the impending daylight, and proceeded to camouflage herself inside it. She guessed she'd have to use the trident to defend herself if need be. 

 

 


End file.
